


I Don't Care If Heaven Won't Take Me back

by misfitroo



Series: RT 200 Word Stories [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 200 words or less challenge, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, soldier returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: Ray has many wars going on in his head, Dan is willing to fight in them. (Title credit to The Cab) 200 words or less challenge!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A thing i'm trying out where I write little short stories with a word count of 200 or less. Feel free to comment if you want me to continue with another Rooster Teeth ship. I might also make this a weekly thing! Feedback is greatly anticipated!

Soft hair was pushed to the left side, caked in sweat after another lonely night waiting for his soldier to arrive home. The room was quiet and cold, the only noise and heat source coming from the vent by his bed. His empty queen sized bed. Too empty was it that he felt truly alone in the heavy quilt that covered his lithe body. Darkness switched on almost simultaneously as he shifted slightly in surprise. The solder's buff body surrounded his as he piled onto his partner after driving away from the airport he came from. The smaller Puerto Rican's lips spread wide as if he's never smiled in his life. Noses touched and brushed, the only touch the two men shared in months. The soldier's work was never done. His boy needed him to still the wars that raged his insides. Many rainy nights shared under that very quilt, the Caribbean man wanted to never end. Because he never knew when his own guardian angel would disappear. Although he believed that even in death he would always be there to fight the wars in his head, he'd never be able to reach out and touch his guardian ever again.


End file.
